


Relaxing in Night City

by SaturnSpaceSquid



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/F, Hurt/absolutely no comfort lmao, Johnny feels guilty about V, Johnny takes over, Judy has a mini mental breakdown, V doesn't get to mikoshi, Whump, Why am I always hurting my faves in these stories?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSpaceSquid/pseuds/SaturnSpaceSquid
Summary: Judy's starting to think being in Night City isn't always so terrible. The sun is shining, work is going good, and V's dropping in for a surprise visit! (emphasis on "dropping in")
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Relaxing in Night City

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep posting new stuff when I should be working on my works in progress, but honestly this is all I have the motivation to do right now lol

Aside from the roaring of engines outside her window, Judy's apartment is strangely quiet. Usually someone's arguing right outside her door, or gunshots echo in the street below, but moments of quiet like this are rare and always appreciated.

She scrolls forward through her latest project, her eyes scanning for anything she needs to tinker with in the new BD. She raises the can in her hand to her lips as she leans back in her chair and sighs happily. 

This is the most relaxed she's been in a while, it's not something that can easily be done in this part of Night City. It's also not something that can be done very often when your output is an infamous merc who constantly messes with Arasaka.

Judy groans as she exits the braindance and puts the headset down. Her mind always wanders to V at the worst times, but she can't be blamed for being worried for someone who tends to act like such a gonk in moments of danger.

Judy remembers the time when she came home to find V, barely conscious, attempting to stitch a bullet hole on her side. V just turned and smiled at her before proceeding to pass out completely, causing Judy to nearly flatline at the sight.

Judy puts down the can of lemonade as she heads to the roof, a cigarette in hand. It's a nice day out, a little too warm for Judy's liking, but nothing that can't be easily fixed. Judy sits on one of the plastic chairs under some shade as she lights up her cigarette and takes a drag.

The worry and tension leave her again as she looks out at the city, the sun shining on the several skyscrapers, making the windows light up and reflect towards her.

As the cigarette slowly disappears between her fingers, Judy let's the feeling of relaxation enter again. It's not so bad right now, Judy is glad for that.

As Judy enters her apartment again she hears the familiar sound of V's bike driving towards her. A sense of giddy happiness wells up inside her as she goes to the fridge and grabs two beers, taking the caps off both. It had been a few days since she last saw V and she was excited to hear any stories the merc had to offer, or to just have her company.

Judy sat at the kitchen counter as she excitedly watched the door, waiting for it slide open and reveal her lover. 

There's a quiet thud right outside the door and Judy frowns slightly. A few more seconds pass as the door slides open, Judy's heart dropping instantly.

"V? What the fuck? Are you okay?" V's body is leaning heavily against the wall as she shivers, her face contorted into an expression of pain.

"Judy it's-" V inhales sharply as she falls into the apartment, Judy rushing to her immediately as the woman spasms on the ground.

"V! V, what's happening?!" V stares at her, unable to respond as she pants and whimpers. Judy quickly goes behind V, grabbing her shoulders and carefully dragging her fully into the apartment, the door closing behind her.

The shaking gets less intense before it eventually tones back down to light shivers and trembles through V's pale form. Judy pulls V up so she's almost sitting in her lap, the merc's head resting against her shoulder.

"Judy, I couldn't stop it, I'm sorry." V takes in quick, sharp inhales, a sound of pain escaping her lips with each breath.

Judy smoothes her hair back as she moves V so they can see each other. Judy feels her eyes water as she sees how tired the other woman is.

"You're okay, V. You'll be okay, we'll call Vik, this will all pass. Someday this will be just some scary story we can laugh at." V starts crying softly as Judy holds her tighter, as if it could put V back together, as if it could stop Judy from breaking down.

"Judy, don't hate him. When I'm gone-" V cries out as her body spasms again. Judy loosens her grip on V as she screams, Judy sobbing quietly as she tries to comfort her lover.

"He's lonely…" V says through her gritted teeth as the episode dies down again. "Johnny shouldn't be alone…"

Judy sniffs as she feels V grow more still in her arms, V's half lidded eyes staring at Judy, who can barely see through the blurriness of tears.

V lifts her hand to Judy's cheek and caresses her just like she did when they made everything official. Judy holds V's hand against her as she tries to control her breathing.

"I love you, Judy. You're the reason I'm so scared to leave." Judy shushes her as she gains control of her breathing back.

"Please, V. I can't do this again, not after Evey. I love you, you were my reason to stay here." V lets out a watery chuckle as she feels her body tremble again.

"Well at least I won't hold you back anymore." Judy shakes her head.

"Shut the fuck up, V. You were my reason to move forward after Ev, you have never held me back from anything." Judy kisses V's forehead as V nods.

V uses her hand on Judy's cheek to guide her down til their lips meet. Judy feels her heart break as she tastes the slight taste of blood in V's mouth. This is really happening isn't it?

As they seperate, V grabs onto Judy's shoulder, a look of slight desperation on her face, a look of impending doom.

"When Johnny takes over, please don't hurt him, it's not his fault." 

"He's the one killing you, V." V shakes her head.

"He's not in control. When I leave he'll be lost and he'll be guilty, I know he will. You need to help him." Judy looks at V with confusion.

"How can I when you're gone?" A look crosses V's face, an emotion Judy can't quite recognize before she speaks again.

"Do it for me." V's eyes unfocus as her trembling gets worse, another seizure hitting her. V doesn't look at Judy now, she doesn't speak or make any noise. 

Judy holds V close as she whispers to her in spanish, her body rocking them both slightly as a form of comfort. 

The seizure ends, V doesn't move.

Judy refuses to loosen her hold, she refuses to let go even as V's voice comes through again saying, "She's gone, you need to let go."

Judy can't help but scream as Johnny removes himself from her, V's voice trying to calm her down. She wraps her arms around herself as she sobs and screams, the sounds of people yelling in the apartment being ignored.

"Judy, Judy, you need to stop." It's V's voice, it's not V. Judy digs her nails into her scalp as she looks at Johnny.

Johnny's eyes are red, V's eyes swollen from crying. Johnny looks at her, tears running down his face as they stare at each other.

Judy quickly wraps her arms around Johnny's neck as she buries her face into V's shoulder. Johnny awkwardly returns the gesture as they both silently cry. 

It's hard to be relaxed in Night City. It's hard to be in Night City. It's hard, it's horrible, and it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I wrote this at 2am with little to no proof reading so if there are any mistakes you want to point out, then go ahead. Also I love y'all who read my stuff, seeing your comments make my day a little brighter!


End file.
